Many different video gaming systems or machines exist, and may consist of slot machines, online gaming systems (that enable players to play games using computer devices, whether desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers or smart phones), computer programs for use on a computer device (including desktop computer, laptops, tablet computers of smart phones), or gaming consoles that are connectable to a display such as a television or computer screen.
Video gaming machines may be configured to enable players to play a variety of different types of games. One type of game displays a plurality of moving arrangements of gaming elements (such as reels, and symbols on reels), and one or more winning combinations are displayed using a pattern of gaming elements in an arrangement of cells (or an “array”), where each cell may include a gaming element, and where gaming elements may define winning combinations (or a “winning pattern”).
Games that are based on winning patterns may be referred to as “pattern games” in this disclosure.
One example of a pattern game is a game that includes spinning reels, where a player wagers on one or more lines, activates the game, and the spinning reels are stopped to show one or more patterns in an array. The game rules may define one or more winning patterns of gaming elements, and these winning patterns may be associated with credits, points or the equivalent.
Another example type of game may be a maze-type game where the player may navigate a virtual character through a maze for prizes.
A further example type of game may be a navigation-type game where a player may navigate a virtual character to attempt to avoid getting hit by some moving or stationary objects and try to contact other moving or stationary objects.
Gaming systems or machines of this type are popular, however, there is a need to compete for the attention of players by innovating with the technology used to implement the games.